Days of Their Lives
by The Dreamers Wish
Summary: AU fic. The GW Gang are just normal High Schoolers. No war, no Oporation Meteor. So now all they have to do is get through their teenage years with some sanity left! HxR, DxHil, QxDC, Tx?, Wx?


Hello everyone! Dreamer here! This is my first fanfic I've put up. Not the best of them, but still pretty good I think. If you guys want a next chapter, you need to review!!! Otherwise, you'll be left never knowing what happens to our favorite teens! One last note before I get on with the story: I'm a horrible speller! I ran it through spell check, but who knows? Anyway, heres the story. Hope you like it!  
  
Wait! Stop the presses! I almost forgot! I don't own Gundam Wing! Ok, you can continue now...  
  
Days of Their Lives... Chapter One  
  
"Hey guys!" Hildie said, seeing her group of best friends.  
  
They all greeted her with a, "Hey Hil," or "Hi Hildie." Duo flashed her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hey Hildie, How do you think you did on the History test?" Releena asked her.  
  
"I think I did pretty good. How bout you?"  
  
"Oh," She said grimly. "History is my worst subject. How did you do Heero?"  
  
The boy didn't turn his glance from his gaze out over the balcony. "I don't know," he answered.  
  
"Proubliy an 'A' as always," Duo complained. "High grades, high honors, high merits, high everything but life." Still, Heero did not look away.  
  
"My offer still stands to tutor you, Releena." Quatra said.  
  
"Thanks Cat. I might have to take you up on that once my father sees my grades." She looked at Heero, starting to get annoyed. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Heero turned his eyes to look at her with a small smirk. He had his ways of getting her to show she liked him. He pointed out over the balcony to the school grounds. "There, just coming through the gateway."  
  
Releena followed his finger and saw a blond girl running franticly toward the building. Releena sighed, "Why does she hurry so? It's not like we're going anywhere!"  
  
"Dorothy?" Hildie guessed. Releena nodded and lean against the balcony railing beside Heero, who contently watched Dorothy rush into the doors below before looking back over the landscape.  
  
Soon the blond haired girl stood in the doorway, breathing heavy. "Sorry I'm late. Marie-Maya's mom was late getting home; therefore..." she caught her breath and walked over to her blond haired boyfriend, Quatra. "Afternoon, Cutie," She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hello Dorothy,"He said with a slight blush, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ah! I see the gangs all here ahead of us!" Sally said as she, Noin, and Zechs walked onto the balcony.  
  
Heero Finally turned around. Wufie let out a small groan. Trowa remained silent on the wall.  
  
"Hey Guys," Noin greeted them.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufie questioned grumpily.  
  
Noin frowned, "By the way Wufie; your Mom wants you home by eight." Everyone snickered at the comeback. It was common knowledge that Noin used to baby-sit Wufie when he was younger, and would still come over sometimes when his parents went out of town.  
  
Wufie growled and stared down at the school gowns.  
  
"Anyway," Sally said, "We get to plan prom this year. We were wondering if you guys had any suggestions."  
  
Instantly the girls were gathered babbling nonstop. All the guys sweatdropped. Zech squeezed out of the mob and walked over to the guys.  
  
"Personally, I think it's a load of crap. Just an excuse for girlfriends to drag there boyfriends to some boring dance." He said.  
  
"Women dominate the whole thing." Wufie sneered.  
  
"Yeah, And I bet your going to let Noin drag you to that boring dance." Heero said.  
  
Zech sighed, "Yeah. For some reason they take it as an insult if you say you don't want to go."  
  
"Dude, Wu-man," Duo said. "What's your problem with Chicks?"  
  
"Don't call me that," he growled.  
  
"I think they're pretty nice," Duo said with a glance at Hildie.  
  
"Yeah, well look who's saying that." Wufie replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "I need to get going. See you." The quiet boy jumped over the balcony railing and landed skillfully on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted leaning over the railing. "Where you goin'?" he shook his head and turned around when Trowa ignored him. "I think he's seeing someone."  
  
"Well, if he is, shouldn't that be his business?" Quatra asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Zech!" Noin said, walking to the Doorway. "Oh and Wufie, I wasn't kidding about what your mother said."  
  
Wufie growled. "I'll get her..." he muttered.  
  
"Yes!" Hildie cried as they returned to the boys.  
  
"What?" Duo asked his "secret" crush.  
  
"They said we could be on the prom committee!" Dorothy answered for her.  
  
"How? You're not in the right grade," Heero said.  
  
Releena shrugged. "They said they'd work something out."  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Hildie said. "Hey, where'd Trowa go?"  
  
"He said he had to leave. Was in a rush to." Duo said.  
  
"Well, his loss. Are we going to go get ice cream or not?" Releena asked. They all agreed and started off.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Really Cat! If we even get married, you should change your last name; then you'd be Cat Catalonia!" Dorothy said to her boyfriend.  
  
Quatra laughed. "We'll marriage is a ways off yet. So I have time to think about it."  
  
Dorothy smiled and hugged his arm. "So, are we going to prom?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He said  
  
She grinned and hugged him tighter. "Oh Quatra! You're the best boyfriend in the world!" They continued walking to school quietly for a moment. "Do you think Heero and Releena will get together in time for prom?"  
  
"I donno," Quatra admitted. "They are being stubborn about it, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes!"She cried. "Heero knows Releena likes him, Releena knows he likes her, so what the hell is their problem?!"  
  
Quatra chuckled at his Girlfriend.  
  
"I've got to get them together!" she schemed.  
  
"Dorothy, They'll get together if it's meant to be. And it will be better for them if they do it themselves."  
  
"But Catty! It's driving me nuts!"  
  
"I know," He said wrapping his arms around her. "But I have a feeling you'll live."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. You win. I have to watch Marie-Maya tonight, but afterwards do you want to go to the movies?"  
  
"Sure," They walk up to their friends; Quatra's arms still around her.  
  
"Come on you love birds! We'll be late for class!" Hildie called as they all rush inside.  
  
In History....  
  
Releena groaned as she saw the big fat "F" on her test. She tapped Quatra on the back and whispered, "Hey Cat, Think you could start tutoring me tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, Dorothy and I are going out tonight. Maybe Heero could tonight." he whispered back. Dorothy looked over at him.  
  
Releena sighed and leaned back till her head hit the desk behind her. She then opened her eyes to see the messy haired boy of her affection. "How'd you do on the test?" He held it up and she read an upside down 'A+'. "Oooooooooh... Heero help me! I gotta get my grades up and Quatra is busy with Dorothy tonight. Could you...?"  
  
"Tutor you?" he finished. She nodded. "Sure. Capps restaurant after school?"  
  
"Ok," She said smiling happily and sitting up again.  
  
Heero leaned forward "You know, you might want to start by Taking down the right answers you miss during our little conversation," he handed he his test. Blushing, she scribbled down the answers.  
  
At Lunch...  
  
"So, Trowa, where did you run off to in such a hurry yesterday?" Duo questioned as he sat down next to Hildie.  
  
"I had stuff to do." Trowa said simply.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like maybe it is none of your business, Maxwell." Wufie said.  
  
"Excuse me, but did I say Wu-man? No, I don't think I did." Duo said annoyed.  
  
"No, but your just to much of a baka to keep out of things that don't involve you." Wufie said.  
  
Hildie sighed and smiled as Releena and Heero sat down. "Hey Guys!"  
  
Quatra walked with his girlfriend to lunch.  
  
"So what was up in history? " she asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"You'd rather I tutor Releena than go out with you?"  
  
"No, but you could have tutored her till I was done baby-sitting. What was all that crap about letting them get together on their own?"  
  
"So, What movie are we going to see?"  
  
Dorothy stopped. "You little devil!" She grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
Duo whistled from the table, "Come on! You two can suck face later!" Hildie yanked his braid.  
  
"What about those two?" Quatra asked her about Duo and Hildie. "How come you're not worried about them?"  
  
"Oh,"Dorothy waved it off. "They're not going to have any trouble getting together."  
  
Quatra sighed, "If you say so."  
  
"I do," she said as they sat down.  
  
Capps Restaurant after School....  
  
"...And after that, Heero Yuy became a big guy in politics and Earth/Space relations," Heero said, "He should be easy to remember, I'm named after him."  
  
Releena raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I donno, ask my parents. Anyway, if it weren't for him, we would proubliy be at war right now. His big thing was the passing of the Global/Space Peace Act of A.C. 176. He also made sure all sides kept to the agreement," He looked over at her. They were so close, their shoulders were touching. She was looking contently at the papers in front of them. "So, think you can remember that?  
  
She looked up at him and their eyes caught each other. "I think so," She looked back down, blushing.  
  
Heero watched her a second longer, a smile growing on his lips. "Ok then, lets move on, shall we?"  
  
At the mall...  
  
Duo and Hildie sat crouched behind a fake plant in the food court watching Trowa sit at a table by himself.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Hildie asked.  
  
"I wanna find out where Trowa has been rushing off to these last few days."  
  
"Let me rephrase that, why am I here?"  
  
"Because if I get caught, I need some one to blame it on," He grinned at her playfully.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anytime," he said staring through the fake leaves.  
  
"Duo, shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life instead of your friend's?" she asked.  
  
He blinked and slowly turned to look at her. he grinned broadly at her before turning back to Trowa.  
  
Hildie stared at him confused, "What was that about?"  
  
"Shh! Look!" he pointed to Trowa's table where a red head girl that seemed a year or two older than him had sat down, Trowa greeted him warmly. "Trowa's got himself an older women! I didn't know he had it in him!"  
  
"There, you've seen what we came for, can we go now?"  
  
"Hold on, I wanna see if they suck face!"  
  
Hildie grabbed his braid and yanked him away from the plant.  
  
"OW! Hey! I don't pull your hair!" He complained.  
  
"I don't go spy on my friends either," said Hildie. "Come on, let's go get food."  
  
"Food?" Duo questioned, "Food is good!"  
  
Near the Kushranada House...  
  
Dorothy's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Dorothy, you need to come home. Now," her mother ordered.  
  
"But mom, I have to watch Marie-Maya and then I-"  
  
Her mom cut her off. "The Kushranadas already have a replacement. Now," she hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah, ok mom. I'll see you in a few. Yeah, love you too." Dorothy said to dead air. Sighing, she turned around and headed home.  
  
She walked into her house a few minutes later. "Mom! I'm ho-" she emidatly noticed changes. Her parents' favorite pieces of art were gone. Had they been robbed? she ran to the living room. "Mom?"  
  
There were her parents, sitting calmly on the couch. Her father stood as she walked in. "Dorothy."He greeted.  
  
She slowly set her pack back down. "What's up?"  
  
"We're moving,"said her father. "Go pack your bags."  
  
"What?!" She shouted. "When?" "First thing tomorrow. Go get your things."  
  
"What! Why?!" Dorothy cried.  
  
"Your father received a job promotion," her mother said, beaming at her husband.  
  
"I have no say in this?" She almost screamed.  
  
"Young lady, you are our daughter. You do what we say. Not the other way around. Now go back your things!" said her father sternly.  
  
"No!" she felt her eyes burning, wanting to cry.  
  
"Excuse me young lady?" her mother said, standing.  
  
"My friends are here. The love of my life is here. My life is here! I'm not leaving it! Not now!" tears started rolling down her face. How could this be happening?  
  
"That does not matter we are your p-"  
  
"HOW CAN THAT NOT MATTER!" She screamed. This was impossible. A nightmare.  
  
"WE ARE YOUR PARENTS! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" her father boomed.  
  
"NO!" "Then what do you plan to do?" He mother said loudly. "Go to your friends?"  
  
"MY FRIENDS CARE ABOUT ME A HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN YOU TWO DO!" she was sobbing and shaking now.  
  
"THEN GO TO THEM!" Her father yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"  
  
She stood there, staring horrified at them through blurry eyes. "I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Dorothy was already running toward the door. She was choking on her sobs and didn't even notice it had started raining. She ran as fast as she could away from that house, away from her parents, away from a place that could careless about her. She tripped and fell. Muddy, soaked, and cold. Her panicked feet somehow found there way to Quatra's home...  
  
Quatra glanced out at the pouring rain . "Hey little bro, thought you had a date tonight." one of his sisters said.  
  
"I do. I'll be leaving soon. I hope Dorothy will be alright in all this rain," he said.  
  
"I'm sure she will, Cat." she smiled at him and her returned it. The doorbell rang repeatedly.  
  
"I'll get it!" Quatra call, heading to the door. The bell rang a few more times. "I'm coming!" he opened the door and gasped. "Dorothy! What's wrong? What happened? You're drenched! Come in, come in!" He rushed his girlfriend inside, he felt her shaking.  
  
His sister had come out into the hall, "MOM! DAD! COME HERE!" she yelled through the house and ran to get a blanket.  
  
He led her to the couch and sat her down. "Dorothy, love, What's wrong? What happened?" he asked soothingly, holding her tight as she sobbed.  
  
Quatra's mother ran in. "Dorothy?" she asked, seeing her son's girlfriend, a wreck, in their living room. His father soon followed along with his sister with a towel and blanket.  
  
"Shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok," Quatra said draping the blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"They-they didn't even care! They kicked me out!" she choked. "They were moving, tomorrow. I said I didn't want to go. They didn't even care! They kicked me out! My parents!" she went into another fit of sobs.  
  
Quatra rocked her gently. "They kicked you out?"  
  
She nodded feebly. "My own parents! All they cared about was his stupid promotion! I told them I hated them. What am I going to do?"  
  
Quatra looked up at his mother, "Mom?"  
  
"I-I don't know,"she looked at her husband, "I suppose she can stay her tonight, and we'll figure something out in the morning."  
  
His father only answered with an approving grunt.  
  
"Destiny, could you go find her some dry cloths please?" his mother said to his sister. Destiny nodded. "Go on sweetheart. I'll have the cook make you some nice hot soup." Dorothy's sobs had subsided, but she was still shaking, Quatra helped her stand and they followed Destiny upstairs. After they left, Mrs. Winner called for one of the maids to go tell the cook to start his best soup. Finally she turned to her husband, "Well?"  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Grace has been complaining about it being lonely in the pent house..."  
  
"What?! You what her to stay here?!"  
  
"She came here for help!" she said, "She came to our son who loves her for help. We can't just shove her away."  
  
"We could put her in an apartment till this work themselves out-"  
  
"She is sixteen! She couldn't stay in an apartment by herself! And what if things don't work themselves out?"  
  
"There must be somewhere she could stay! Another friend-"  
  
"She came here," she said fiercely. "Here. To the one person she feels most safe, our son. What if I was her, and you were Quatra?" her voice softened to the last sentence.  
  
"But- she's his girlfriend. It's not right, they shouldn't be staying under the same roof," he said.  
  
"She won't be, not really," she said in a persuading voice, "She'll be staying in the pent house with Grace to watch out for her. Besides, are you saying you don't trust your own son?"  
  
"No..." he admitted, sounding defeated.  
  
"Besides, there are more then enough eyes to watch them. And you might get off with out your teenage son hating you."  
  
"Alright," Mr. Winner sighed, "She can stay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok, there it is. I wish it had more plot than that, but I hope it's enough to keep you interested. Review and tell me what you think and I'll make the next chapter even better! So hit the review botton... Go on! You know you want to!  
  
~Dreamer Dreamerlove26@aol.com 


End file.
